Books and Fire
by DoubleL27
Summary: Ron thinks about Hermione as they study. Ron/Hermione one peice short.


I love writing. One of my all time favorite HP cannon ships is Hermione/Ron. I love them, separately, together.yeah. This came to me. Ron was speaking to me, he takes full responsibility. I love replies, I live for replies, of all kind. Except for wastes of my time and yours, such as "I can't believe you wrote for ________." For those of you who don't know RON/HERMIONE.don't like don't read.  
  
Disclamer: I do not on Ron, Hermione or anything else that falls within J.K Rowling's Harry Potter series. Would I be here if I owned them.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I love watching her like this. There's something about her that just reaches out and grabs me as she sits there, bent over her books, her massive brown hair falling down in front of her, nearly hiding her from everyone else, as if she's in her own world. And honestly she is.  
  
I don't understand her obsession with reading, I honestly don't, but then she doesn't understand my deep love, not obsession whatever anyone tells you, with the Chudley Cannons. That's what makes us interesting.  
  
And it leaves room for us to argue.  
  
Hermione and I could make arguing an Olympic event.or at least a National one. And win. And she'd look wonderful doing it. Her eyes become brown fire when she fights. Her temper, once up is nearly as fiery as mine.  
  
Yes I enjoy it, not hurting her, never hurting her. That's worse than anything, but just sparing with her, knowing that I can get her all flustered. Occasionally she even drops to my level, and that's how I know she isn't as above us as I sometimes think. Because she comes off as if she's the smartest thing walking.alright so there's a good chance that she is, but it's nice to know that she's human sometimes, real.  
  
And that's the thing about 'Mione, she doesn't always seem real. She is a perfectionist, and she's perfection, and tasty..but that's getting of track isn't it.  
  
There's only one thing I can consistently win at. Wizarding Chess. But she's getting better at that too. I love watching her play. She scrunches up her face, trying to get a handle on everything that's going on, and figuring out her next move. I told her it's all logic, and she says that doesn't work because I'm the most illogical creature on the planet and she doesn't know how I manage to win if all it is, is logic.  
  
I love that I have one thing, and I love that it bothers her. But she knows it's useful at times. I mean like all those ages ago, first year when I used my superior skill to get us through the wizard chess portion of the teachers blocks to protect the Stone.  
  
But then again, if I can think so fast there, why do I have such a thick head?  
  
Yeah that's 'Mione again. She's good like that. And you can't understand it when you can't see her. I mean her bushy hair is everywhere, and her brown eyes are hot and angry, and she's so completely sexy when she's exasperated. She loses that coolness that she fights to keep around her. And she does fight to keep it. But I can make her lose it.  
  
You take your victories where you can get them.  
  
But this isn't one of those moments. She's busy, really busy. And if she'd lift her head up from that book for one second, she'd tell me I should be too. She's bossy. Did I mention that, a bossy, busybody. But it's kinda cute on her..at first. I mean the way she looks, like she doesn't understand you in the least bit. She doesn't get that some people don't value books like she does.  
  
Like, when I used an old textbook that Ginny wasn't going to use, and that I wasn't going to use, and I used it for a small stand for Pig at home, you'd think I'd done the worst thing humanly possible. I mean, I though she was going to call the Ministry and everything. She was going off about "defacing priceless documentation" or some such shite. And you don't want to know what happened when I told her it only cost one galleon seven sickles and two knuts, and that there were hundreds of them in .Flourish and Blotts I mean she was ready to take my head off.  
  
And it was there, that fire in her eyes. If the heat had been escaping from her eyes, she probably would have burned the Burrow down.which would have been quite unfortunate because then Mum would stop speaking to her, or at least being polite again. See, we don't have the money for a new house, and loosing the house would probably make Mum loose it.  
  
Then I'd end up with a girlfriend in Azkaban and a mother in St. Mungo's. Unless Mum killed Hermione, and then well.I'd have a dead girlfriend and a Mum.well who knows where they'd put her.  
  
"Ron."  
  
I look up to watch her as she puts a piece of hair behind her ear. It won't all fit back there you know, but that's what makes it so wonderful. "Mmm-Hmm?" I know my tone is dreamy, but how could it not be looking at her.  
  
"Ron why aren't you studying?" She sounds irritated. She's cute like that.  
  
I hold up my Quidditch magazine which proudly features the Chudly Cannons. Did you honestly think I'd buy anything else? "I am." I tell her emphatically.  
  
"Ron." Oh and with the eye roll. The 'I can't believe you Ronald Weasley' eye roll  
  
I smile and look innocent, it makes her eyes narrow and flash. "Really, I mean looking at their accumulated stats, the Cannons have a chance of making it to the Quiddich Cup this year."  
  
Ooh, another eye roll, the you're crazy one this time. "Your nutters."  
  
What did she just say?  
  
She just said nutters, I heard her. "What was that?"  
  
She blushes, nearly as deeply as I do when I'm embarrassed. She knows she's been caught using my phrases. My stupid phrases if I remember. She's all about appropriate pronunciation and such usually. "Leave me alone, and start studying." She mutters, trying to become preoccupied with the book and her hair falls from behind her eyes, making the canopy all over again. She stares at the book for a second before looking up again, furiously shoving her long, unruly brown hair behind her ears. "If you fail the NEWTs, what would we do." WHOA! We. "and your mother she would flip."  
  
My mind didn't hear that last part. I'm still stuck on the first. "'We?'" Does she mean as in after school, after we get out 'We.' She cannot be thinking about that what I'm thinking about that.  
  
"Hmm?" She doesn't seem to realize what she said. It was unconscious, and unconscious We.like it was certain. This.this isn't possible.  
  
"'We' 'Mione?" I press. Alright yes I'm desperate, yes I need an answer.  
  
She blushes again, realizing exactly what she just said. I can actually see her going through it in her mind. "Study." She says quickly before returning to the book and the canopy to hide. But she can't not really.  
  
I actually pick up a textbook this time and open it. "Yes 'Mione." I say, feeling much better about the whole thing, and suddenly needing to do well on the NEWTs.  
  
Not for her, or for me, or my mum, who would kill me, and get away with it. But for the We of the future.  
  
I want books and fiery eyes forever. 


End file.
